Why Did You Have To Leave?
by Turtle-TotCrazy
Summary: "This day, 8 years ago, I woke up as my normal 15-years-old self to find out my best friend had left." and only leaving them with a note... and hope that one day he come's back. This story is my version of how the Hamato's found out Don had left - A SAINW based fic, Mike's P.O.V. (yup, rubbish at summary's cx)


**Okay this is just a little something a came up with, and well I wanted to give it a try, so here is my first attempt at a SAINW based fic! ^u^**

**Basically my version of what happens the day the brothers found out Don had left!**

**This is my first try on first person, so i hope it turns out okay cx **

**All in Mike's P.O.V + and based in the 2003 world. **

**I do not own the TMNT, nopey, nope!**

* * *

I wake up to the almost, death-buzzing, of my stupid alarm clock, making me grab it With the one arm I still own, and throw it across the room. Though, the good old turtles luck still running true to form, it still lived and buzzed around on the ground. That blasted thing! So I slowly got out of bed and trudged over to my clock to turn it of my self. I just stood there for a few seconds after realizing what day it was. I sighed and headed to the main living area, to see what i expected to see.

Our former leader also oldest brother, Leonardo was moping around in the dojo area, of the big, crystal decorated, hall-like, room. He was just swinging one of his double Katana in one hand and mumbling words, that I have given up to try to understand. My second oldest brother, Raphael, was nowhere to be seen. If this was a few years back, I would have been really worried to not see my older brother anywhere, but as the years went by, I got used to it. He would leave then would show up at some point the next day - usually around noon. He never really told us where he went or what he did on his lonely wolf days. Though it was obvious he just beats up groups of either foot ninja, Purple dragons or just general street thugs. Father would normally disprove of his actions, but he is not here to stop Raph anymore...

Me, i'm not the same turtle I was 8 years ago. No, apparently this 'Happy Mikey' they call him, has gone. Replaced with, well, what I am now I guess. I don't know, I just zone out on whatever anyone has to say to me these days. I generally don't care. I know I should, but I don't. I don't feel anything anymore. Everything this 'past Mikey' had, does not exist anymore. I'm new and improved. I'm not just a stupid kid that would get on his brother nerves every 5 seconds, only thinking about himself, and not others around him, even when other's around him tried protecting him with their lives. So how did I repay them, I repaid them with pranks. Stupid pranks, that always got me and others into trouble. Damm I was just so... yeah you guessed, stupid. Sadly this listening thing never came though, but I don't mind, I don't really have time to listen to people anyway. Good thing is, i'm not as stupid and as clueless as I was back then. I know what i'm doing, and what needs to be done around here. I'm the only one out of the three of us that got better. I tried to get better even if it meant changing. I did, and it has proven a success. My brother's on the other hand, didn't and i'm sure will never get better.

How did all of this come to be, you may ask? Well this day, 8 years ago, I woke up as my normal 15-years-old self to find out my best friend had left. Gone, never to return. My older brother Donatello had left and has not come back since. Now as you can see, it had a big impact on us.

If he would have just spoken to one of us, he would have still been here, and we would all still be happy. Though he left us,

Left us only with a note...

**-o-o-o-o-**

_SLAM!_

_My eye's burst wide open as I jumped from the sudden noise, waking me up. I was sleeping! What was that!_

_I turn my head to the side to read my alarm clock - 2:35am. What! 2:35 in the morning! There better be a good explanation for someone to wake me up at this time of the night, __morning, gahh whatever it is now, i'm tiered! I don't know!_

_I got up and out of my bed then headed for the main living area, as I think that's were the noise came from._

_Wait, I bet its Don! Bro, it better have not been you, fixing up your little 'experiments'. You know to not wake up a turtle in the middle of the night. Especially not this turtle!_

_I headed to my older brothers lab, and knocked on the big metal door._

_No reply._

_I did it again, and I got the same result. Maybe he didn't hear me?_

_"Don!?" I tried. Again, the same result. Nothing._

_"Donnie!?" I tried once more for luck. Still, nothing! __I know im not Supposed to do this, but he woke me up!_

_I went to bang on the door to get his attention, but before I could even touch the door I heard it squeak a little. I put my hands down, then lightly pressed the door. It opened, I did what I would normally do in a situation like this... I went in._

_It was open? Don never leaves this open freely. What's he up to!_

_When I was fully in his lab, I realized I was the only one in here. Dons computer was also... off. I frowned a little. Wait, he could be just getting some more of that death drink. Indeed, Coffee._

_I wasted no time in running to the kitchen area, though when I got there, I wanted to run out again. He was not even in there!_

_I went to search his bedroom, just in case, but he was not even in there. I even checked the bathroom, and again, nothing!_

_Later, I just went to sit on the big couch, in front of the piled up TV's. After sitting down, my little kitty Klunk came and sat on my lap._

_I leaned back and lay my head on the big cushions behinds me. Maybe, Don is just talking to Master splinter or something? I did not go in Masters room, so I don't know. __Wait, why im I even down here, I could be in bed right now! Oh yeah. I woke up when I heard what sounds like the... Lair door closing..._

_I suddenly jumped up, accidentally knocking of my small pet, making her fall to the floor. whoops._

_The lair door! Did Don... Did he leave!? In the middle of the night!? He never does that! I was about to run to our lair entrance, when something caught my eye. I turned around and saw a folded piece of paper. I went to pick it up, and when I opened it up I found out it was a note. I read it and I think my heart stopped._

**_"To whom may be reading this, i'm guessing you woke up first and found my note._**

**_I'm sorry I never got to talk to any of you about this, but I couldn't. I have left for a little while, I will comeback I promise, but... I don't know when._**

**_I have gone to help a scientist in his work and findings, don't worry this man is really nice. He is. Yeah._**

**_Master splinter, I apologize for doing this, I really do. I know you where the person I should have come to talk to about this, but I did not want you stopping me, as that would only lead into you four getting hurt... I'm so sorry Master, I hope you understand my actions, and please don't be worried, I am perfectly fine where I am. I also want to thank you, to thank you for being there for us. If you had not taken us four in, who know's where we would be... or even If we would still be alive. Thank you for everything! Our training, food, A home(s), and of course, thank you for being our farther. I will miss you, goodbye for now farther._**

**_Leonardo, I'm so sorry for leaving like this, I know you will take it hard, so please. Please don't go on a huge guilt trip. Now don't say you won't, I have known you for 15 years now, so if you do, I give Raph permission to do whatever he can to get you out of it. I thank you for being an amazing older brother to the three of us, for being our leader, helping us out when times get tough. Goodbye for now, big brother, keep our brother's safe for me, and keep an eye out for Master Splinter to! I will miss you!_**

**_Raphael__, I'm sorry for leaving you guys so suddenly, please do not go on rouge, lonely, top side trips. If you need to go up, and I will under stand if you do, please just let our brother's and Sensei know before you go. I know from experience, that we get worried sick when you do that. So please just tell them. I do want to thank you for being there for all of us. I know its hard for you to show your emotions, but we all know your a big softie (sorry), and... I know this will be hard on you, so please just let your emotions out, you know we are all here for you. Thank you for being mine and Mike's big brother, we know you weren't exactly in Leo's position, but we know you would risk your life for any of us, (Leo and Father included) and that you have done quite a lot of time's. So thank you for being there big bro. Goodbye, I will miss you!_**

**_Mikey, Michelangelo... my best friend. I'm, I'm so sorry for leaving you, I can't even explain how sorry I am. I wish I could have spoken with you, and I know how worried you'd be. So I want to tell you I will be fine, please don't go panicking, Farther, our brother's and even April and Casey are there for you to talk to. I know we normally talk about things when your unsure, or just need to talk, but please, please talk to the others, don't hold all your burdens, its good to talk them out with others, and you know it. Mikey, I want to thank you for being there to talk to when I needed to let things out, thanks for making me and our family happy even on the worst of days, Thank you for calming me down when I was stressed or under pressure, just thank you for being the little brother you are, I hope you never change, please don't, you keep the light on in our family, just... don't change, Goodbye baby bro, I will miss you!_**

**_Also, April and Casey, thanks for being our first ever friends and the first humans we entrusted into our lives, Thank you for not spilling our lives all over news. I mean you even stood in battle with us. You mean so much to all of us, so thank you. I will miss you both._**

**_Thanks for being an amazing and loving family, I could have not ask for anything more, you to, April and Casey,_**

**_Thank you, Goodbye for now,_**

**_Donatello~"_**

_By the time I had finished reading I had tears falling from my eye's. Don, he has actually left us. He has left us and is not coming back._

_Well he said he is but we don't know when, I just can't believe he left..._

_Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, making my jump back into reality._

_"My son, what has troubled you, to make you wake up at such an early hour?" Master splinter... of course he would hear me. I did not say anything, only handed him Don's note._

_Master Splinter's, usual proud and wise expression, went to one of braking down at any minute, but still trying to hold it in. Though I did catch a glimpse of a few tear drops. Who can blame him though. One of his sons has just run away, only leaving us with a note and to hope that he, one day comes home to us. Oh, how I hope he does._

_My farther looked at me, and I couldn't hold it any longer. I burst into tears and hugged my father as tight as I could hoping he did not do the same, as my older brother and leave._

_My father sighed, and said "...We will tell them in the morning. I wish for you to go back to sleep, you need it my son, please go and rest. I know this is hard, but we will talk about this in the morning, with your brothers." Though I did not move. I felt numb, as if I couldn't. "I-I can't Master, I d-don't want to..." My master sadly smiled the nodded. "If you wish" what? Did I wish for something... Huh__?_

_Suddenly he moved me onto the couch. Hey! I was comfy there... He went back into his room, then a couple minutes later he came out with one of his blankets. Then he sat me up so he could sit down, then he laid my head back down onto his lap. He put the blanket over me and put a comforting hand on the top of my head. 'Oh... this was a nice wish'. I thought as I snuggled into my farther's form. He chuckled a little then said, " I was not going to get any sleep anyway, now... rest my child."_

_'Don... why, why did you leave. Why you?...' was the last thing I thought before drifting of into a peaceful, yet not, slumber._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A note. He left us with a note. Did he not think of how badly this would effect us. No!

8 years. 8 years he has been gone. We have heard of nothing of him. Nothing! Not even a ... note.

Nothing...

Don, Your were my best friend we were so close, why did you not speak with me...

Why did you have to go...

I miss you so much big brother.

I miss you so much, and I will never forget you.

Never.

* * *

**Well I do hope you liked it... cx**

**Also! **

**I want to say I have not abandoned my story 'This is not how I remember you', I am in the middle of writing chapter 6! c:**

**Anyway,**

**Please review~ :3**


End file.
